Make a Wish
by MythicalCreature03
Summary: Never underestimate the power of 11:11! this is a second person story  reader insert . YouXAmerica, upon request. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note thing: Hey guys! Now listen, I know I'm supposed to be writing "The Monster in the Closet", buuuuuut… I got side tracked. So, enjoy this little second person story I've started to write! (reader insert) It's youXAmerica, by my friend's request. He's my favorite character, so this should be fun to write! She likes him too, but France is her favorite. XDD Now then…**

**This story is dedicated to my good friend, Lauren.**

May Cinnamon rest in peace…

**Edited by my friend, Gabby.**

**Now then, enjoy!**

**Hetalia belongs to Mr. Himaruya. You belong to Korea /shot/.**

**Make a Wish**

You pulled a book off of the library shelf rather slowly, looking at the cover. Sighing heavily, you put it back and continued to wander with your hands in your pockets. You weren't really watching where you were going, rather staring down at your feet as you walked, deep in your thoughts.

'_What am I even doing here?_' You asked yourself, _'It's not like this place could take all of my troubles away._' Normally, you would never turn down a good book, but you could say that today was different.

Your parents are divorced and live in two different states. Currently, you are visiting your father for the month of July. Only on day two, and he's already coming home drunk, your step mother is a total pain, and to top it all off; your guinea pig, Cinnamon, had just died. You were allowed to bring two of your pets with you, for the first time, to your father's house. So you chose your two guinea pigs, Cinnamon and Sugar. The names were probably not the most original in the world, but you still love them.

'_I suppose I should have seen it coming,_' you think to yourself, '_the tumor was so well developed, but… Of all times, she had to give up the fight now! When I most needed her!_'

When you looked up, you were in the horror section of the library. You would have continued on and browse, but you didn't like the idea of reading something about ghosts and serial killers before going to bed. You'd end up staying awake all night in fear.

You backed out of the section and headed towards the anime and manga. You were looking for a certain two in particular.

"Do they have it?" You asked yourself out loud. Nobody else was in the section, so you didn't really have to worry about getting looks for talking to yourself. Actually, there was barely anybody in the library at all! Not that you minded, though…

"Yes!" You cheered as you found what you were looking for. Hetalia Axis Powers, Volume one. You look again, and find the second volume. Taking both books, you walk out of the maze of bookshelves and find a table to sit at. You've already watched all of the episodes, but have read little of the manga. At least you were able to find one good thing during your trip here.

You read to yourself quietly, occasionally smiling and giggling. When you looked down at your watch, your light smile faded and your eyes went wide. '10:30', it read. Your step mother had warned you to be back at the house at ten… Your dad was going to kill you.

At the thought, you pressed your hand against your side, where your father had left a bruise last night with his knee. You quickly grabbed your over-the-shoulder backpack and the two Hetalia mangas. Maybe, the sooner you got back to the house, the less brutal the punishment would be…?

You scrambled to get your library card out of your pocket, and rushed to the nearest librarian. There was only one at the moment, and she was dealing with another person, and you stopped abruptly.

"Excuse me? Sorry, but is it alright if I cut in line, here?" It was quite rude of you, but you didn't have much time to wait. Thankfully, the woman nodded and took a step back. Thanking her, you placed your books down on the counter, and your card.

As the librarian went on, you thought about the woman behind you for a moment. She looked a little strange… short white hair, with purple eyes (probably just contacts) and a long purple robe that kind of reminded you of Harry Potter, except it had a hood.

The librarian gave you back your card, and you shoved it back in your pocket as soon as you could. In a rush, you grabbed your books without looking and shoving them into your backpack and began to run out of the library. You could hear someone yelling at you for something, but you were already out the door, before you could catch what they were saying.

As you finally reached the house, you slammed the door open, panting heavily. You had run the whole way home.

"I'M BACK! I'm back!" You shouted, but received no response. Cautiously, you walked through the house and into the kitchen. On the floor was a broken beer bottle, with the liquid spilled all over. You stepped over it and walked over to the fridge. On it was a note in your father's hand writing.

Dear _,

My wife and I have decided to take a little vacation at the beach. We'll be gone for the week. We'll see you next Saturday. Do you mind picking that glass up and cleaning the floor for us? I accidentally dropped it while we were packing. Thank you.

Daddy.

I love you!

At that last sentence, you tore the note up into as many little pieces as you could, and let them flutter gently to the floor. Angry tears slid from your face, mingling with the alcohol on the floor next to you. Of course. Sure, he says he loves you all the time, but if it's even true, he sure isn't good at showing it. Ignoring the broken bottle, you speed walked down the hall to your room and put your backpack down on your bed.

Taking Sugar out of her cage, you sat down on the bed and cuddled her close as she squeaked in your ear. Still crying, you pulled your backpack back towards you, and opened it, taking out Hetalia Axis Powers, Volume one. You opened it back to where you were in the book, and tried to read it, with your eyes teary and cloudy.

When you couldn't seem to be able to, you flipped to the beginning, and looked at all of the colored pictures of each character. One in particular, actually. Even with blurred eyes, you could still make out the smile of your favorite character, America.

You smiled back and wiped away your tears. You stared at the picture for a few moments more, and read the dialogue. Then your smile faded, and you sighed.

"America, what do I do?" You spoke aloud, though you knew he wouldn't talk back. "I can't just start a war against my dad, like you did… I'm not the President of the United States, you know…" Talking out loud was a habit of yours, but you hardly noticed it. Most of the time, you don't even realize you're talking to yourself until you see someone giving you a strange look.

You tried looking over at Sugar, who had nuzzled herself against your neck and fell asleep. When your attempts failed, you looked back to America's picture, and sighed yet again. "America… I need a hero… Where are you…?" After a moment of stillness, you flipped back to where you had left off. Ah, right, reading about Russia's Curse.

Right in the middle of it, your watch beeped. You looked down at it, and read, "11:11 MAKE A WISH". Your friend back in your home state had programmed your watch to say that every eleven-eleven, when you weren't looking. You weren't very superstitious, and doubted anything would happen, but, why not?

"I wish my life could get better." You spoke to it and went back to reading about Russia's Curse. When something caught your eye… something twinkling? You reached into your backpack and pulled out a brown book with five jewels glued onto it, all different colors. This must have been why someone was calling you back at the library! You must have taken the book by mistake while you were in such a rush!

You groaned when you realized your stupidity and looked back down at the book. Suddenly, you smiled in excitement when you realized something. The jewels! Opening up the book, you spoke out loud again, before you decided to read it:

"Hey! This looks just like the book from Heta-"… You didn't have time to finish your sentence, before you disappeared in a flash of light, along with Sugar. The book with the jewels fell back against your bed, next to your manga, still on the page of Russia's Curse…

"—Quest!" You suddenly felt chilled to the bone. Ankle up, your sneakers, socks and jeans were soaking wet. Sugar started squeaking and you grabbed onto her, before she could jump. You could hardly see five feet in front of you, as a blizzard roared, and snow continually nipped at your cheeks. Your eyes were wide in confusion.

"What the hell just happened? Where the fruk am I?" You shouted out to the heavens. You pulled your hood over your head, and stuffed Sugar into your sweatshirt pockets, in an attempt to keep the both of you warm.

You stared out, looking for any sign of civilization, but saw none. You were too worried of getting lost if you moved from this spot, but then again, weren't you already…?

"Hello~!" You suddenly heard someone in the distance shout. You turned in the direction, and saw the shadow of a man, and a light being held up in his hand. He called out again, but you didn't shout back, nor move. You weren't too sure what to do, so you waited for the man to reach you, whoever he was…

"Hello? Are you alright?" He shouted yet again, as he was only now three feet away from you. You could detect a Russian accent. You tried to make out who it was in the heavy weather… For whatever reason, you recognized the voice… In realization, your eyes went wide as the man held the lamp closer to his face. The hair… The eyes… It had to be him! But, but how?

Lithuania held his hand out to you. "Come with me!" He shouted. "You must be the new country that everyone is talking about…! You probably wouldn't be out here, otherwise!" You looked down at his extended hand, and tried to speak, but you couldn't do so. In just under a few seconds, you lips had become blue, and you were shivering uncontrollably… You weren't used to this kind of weather.

"Please! I'll take you to safety!" Lithuania beckoned. With a shivering hand, you took his in your own and he turned around in the other direction, pulling you along with him. Your other hand was in your pocket, and you could feel Sugar shivering and huddling against your hand. You stroked her ears a bit, until you heard your watch beep again.

You pulled your hand out of your pocket to see what happened. Miraculously, you could make out what it said:

"11:12 I HOPE YOUR WISH CAME TRUE"

**Tadaaaa~! What do you guys think? Should I continue it? (I'll still continue it, whether you say yes or no, so don't bother answering that question. XDD)) Well, I really hope you like it! Leave reviews for me, okay? They're like a fuel to us writers, as many of you already know! XDD Why am I using so many exclamation marks? I LIKE SHOUTING! KYAAAAHHH~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Another story chapter in just two days? ZOMFGHCWTH IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! D:**

… **Hahaha! Enjoy!**

Lithuania opened the doors of the large chateau and led you through. The walls of the tall castle were of a golden yellow coloring, and the ceiling had paintings scattered across it, much to you like Grand Central Station, in New York. Looking down, the hard wood floor was covered partly by a long, maroon colored rug with golden designs running through it. In front of you, were two sculptures and a large painting on the wall of a sunflower bloomed in a patch of snow. There were also two hallways on either side.

"We'll have to be quiet," the Lithuanian man whispered. "Come with me."

He set the lamp down on a small corner-table with the candle died down. Then grabbing on to your hand again, he dragged you down the large hallway. The lights on the ceiling dimly lit your path.

`In the room at the end, there were some bookshelves pressed against the wall and a warm fire greeted your cold form. Someone was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book. You couldn't see the person's face clearly, but based on the dirty blonde, curly hair that he has, you had a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Latvia, cou—" Lithuania had started, but was interrupted by the sound of a small 'squeak' and something breaking. Latvia had frantically stood up, and in his hurry, he had knocked over a potted plant on the end table, trying to put his book down.

"Gah! S-sorry! Y-you scared me, I th-though that you were Russia!" He tried to explain, trembling.

"Latvia~!" Lithuania sighed, and bent down to try cleaning up the dirt on the carpet. "Where's Estonia?"

"I-in the kitchen, I think…"

Could you go get him? Tell him to make some tea for…" Lithuania turned to you. Realizing that he was looking for your name, you spoke.

"_-_" You told him, still shivering. He gave you a strange look "Though you're not sure for what) before he turned back to Latvia.

"Latvia, go get Estonia and ask him to make some tea for _, please? And bring back a dust pan and find a place for this plant." Lithuania handed Latvia the flower and sent him off. He then turned back to you. "_, why don't you come sit?" Lithuania stood back up and directed you to the couch. "Wait just a moment." He turned to the back of the room and opened a door that you assumed was a small closet. He pulled a blanket from the top shelf and brought it over to you.

"I hope this helps a bit," he offered a small smile. You only nodded, not quite knowing what to make of this situation. "N-now, I'll be right back. You just wait here, alright?" Lithuania then went down the same hallway that Latvia had gone.

You pulled Sugar back out of your pocket, when you began to hear her squeak. She looked different, you noticed… Very different… Come to think of it, you looked pretty strange too, and everything else around you! Everything looked… animated, you could say. Everything looked as though it had come right out of an anime.

You would probably freak out about this, had you not already been in shock. What happened? How could Lithuania be here and talking to you? Latvia? Estonia! Where were you that it was snowing in the middle of July? None of this made sense to you; you couldn't think straight.

Sugar curled up in your lap, still squeaking a little bit, as you stared at the crackling fire. You yawned and stared at the orange flames a bit more, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
